This invention relates to a tapa cassette capable of preventing irregular winding of a tape traveling within a cassette case.
In general, a conventional tape cassette is provided with a case body including a pair of case members disposed oppositely arranged and housing a magnetic tape, a pair of reel hubs with the tape wound therearound and disposed in the case body, and sheet member for reducing a friction resistance arising in the running of the tape and each disposed onto the major inner surface of each case member. The sheet member is fastened in place onto the major inner surface in a manner that pins planted at the four corners on the inner surface of the case member are inserted into the corresponding holes formed at the four corners of the sheet member.
The sheet member thus attached is flat in the faces so that narrow spaces or gaps exist between the sheet members and both sides of the tape which face the corresponding sheet members. These gaps permit a running tape to move in the direction normal to the tape transporting direction, and therefore such a movement of the tape causes the tape to be wound irregularly. As a result, the side faces of the wound tape are irregular and this causes the tape to be twisted and more adversely to be damaged.